Perfect
by 99Dragons
Summary: After Elsa' parents find out she has powers she is sent away to attend Kingdom High school, the school for 'special' students. How will she react to this change in scenery and will love finally appear? FxF. Please Review and/or PM me. Rating may change in the future.
1. The Fall

**Chapter 1: The fall**

The classroom was loud with the chatter of students. It was the end of the day. Class was over so students and teachers alike were taking a break from the vigorous studying. All except one, In the back of the class sat a black haired girl with her head down. On the outside she looked to be sleeping but on the inside her mind was racing, counting the seconds till the end of the day. She wore blue jeans and a t-shirt with a plaid shirt over the top, the last thing was a ring necklace she wore at all times.

Suddenly the bell rang signaling their dismissal. People immediately began leaving the room and the girl smiled to herself as she stood. Soon she would meet her friends at the bus port and they would walk home together, talking and laughing like always. She didn't have many friends but that was fine with her. She'd rather have few real friends then the many fake ones her peers seemed to keep around, but that was high school.

As she approached the door she saw her small group of friends already waiting. In her mind she counted and identified them all. Nate, a sophomore with light brown hair, wore his usual jeans and t-shirt with a leather vest. Alex, the girls twin brother and another sophomore with black hair, wore a white and red sweater with shorts, he also wore a ring necklace that matched the girls. Sophia, guess what... another sophomore and Alex' girlfriend with blond hair, was wearing a light green summer dress.

"It took you long enough, Ria!" said Nate as he waved.

"My last class is on the other side of the school." Ria said and gave all her friends hugs. Some people found it odd that they hugged every time they saw each other but it had become part of their routine.

"Ya it sucks. At least this way you don't have to push through that giant horde of people to get here." Sophia laughed.

Alex laughed and wrapped his arm around his girlfriends waist. "We should get going. I don't want to be here any longer then I have to." He said.

"So tomorrows your birthday, right Ria?" Asked Nate as they left the building.

"Yep I'll be 17."

"Just 4 more years till you're 21 and can legally drink."

"Ya and you still have 5 years to go Nate!" they all laughed at the comment.

As they walked they entered into two conversations. Alex Talking to Sophia and Ria talking to Nate. The conversations would sometimes inter lap but stayed separate for the most part. Although they would often all talk about one subject before Alex and Sophia got together, After they did, Ria and Nate knew that the new relationship needed them to talk a lot.

Soon they were at a small creek in the middle of the woods. They would cut through to get home everyday and always stopped by the water. Ria looked down and noticed some ducks swimming around. Without thinking she dropped her bag and began to climb down. The others called after her but soon gave up and followed.

As Ria neared the bottom she began to feel unsteady and stopped moving. But it was to late, the root she was stepping on snapped and she fell down to the bottom of the creek. It all happened so fast, as she fell she looked up to see her friends reaching for her, but none of them made it. Instead of catching her all three of them fell down. They slowly stood and stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Well thanks a lot Ria!" Laughed Sophia. "Now I'm gonna have to explain to my parents how my new dress got wet!"

"Sorry!" Ria said as she attempted to climb out of the creek. Alex stood and helped push his sister to the top but failed.

"Here. Let me help." Said Nate as he lifted his hands. Suddenly the ground started to move and lift under Rias feet.

Nate had been gifted with the ability to control the earth. Like Nate the other three teens also had a special ability. Sophia could control water but only in its liquid state. Alex could control the air and could even make himself fly. Ria ,the most talented with her powers, could control and produce fire.

Alex easily lifted himself and his girlfriend out of the water and Nate did the same. They all laughed a bit before continuing on home oblivious to the eyes that watched from the trees.


	2. Kingdom High

**Chapter 2: Kingdom High**

"Do I really have to go?" Elsa asked her parents. "Cant someone just come here and teach me?"

"I'm sorry darling. But the only teachers who CAN show you, work in one of the schools." Said her mother. "But don't worry you only have to stay through high school then you can come home."

"But I... I'll miss you." Said a reluctant Elsa as she entered the car that would soon take her to her new home.

"We'll try to come visit when ever we can." Said her father. "We love you." With that Elsa' car drove away from her families estate with a very unhappy Elsa inside.

"Ria! Get up!" Yelled Alex from the bottom of the stairs. Ria slowly stood and got dressed. She made her way downstairs and waited at the door for her brother. She never had breakfast at home, instead she ate when she got to school.

Soon they were out the door and on their way to school. As they approached the small creek they had fallen in the day before, they heard the voices of their two friends.

"What do you think she'll be like?" Said Nate as they approached.

"Who?" Said the siblings in unison.

"The new girl. She's coming to school today. She just finished moving." Nate answered.

"Oh ya someone new to shun us." Ria clapped. All four of them laughed before proceeding to school. They had always been seen as misfits and that didn't change after entering high school.

Ria had just entered home room with Nate and they took their seats before continuing their conversation. Suddenly Ria caught wind of a conversation going on across the room. She hushed her friend and listened intently.

"I heard she has ice powers." said one girl.

"Like as in maybe Flame will get another partner?" Said another. All students had partners. Their partners were based solely on their powers. 'Flame' being a term many students had adopted for Ria. She was one of the few students without a partner. Her last partner had asked for a switch after she realized how protective Ria really was. A trait she only showed for her closest friends and a trait she wound never show to anybody new again.

"I bet Flame would just scare her away." said a boy. "she needs to take a chill pill." Ria finally pulled away from their conversation to look at her friend.

"Maybe their just confused." He said.

"I just hope if it is true, I don't mess it up again." She replied.

"You didn't mess up. Jessica was insane. You were being a good friend." Before she could reply an announcement sounded calling her to the office. She slowly stood and gave Nate a pleading look at which he only shrugged.

She hated the thought of scaring another person off. She was never good with new people and when she did get to know them her change in attitude was so sudden it often scared them off. The only people she didn't scare off were her current friends.

As she entered the principles office her eyes first wandered to the man sitting behind the desk. He was a round man in a very dark suit. His hair cut short and his glasses sitting perfectly on the tip of his nose gave his the look of a librarian.

"...Welcome to Kingdom High." He laughed making Ria search the room for whoever he was talking to. As she finally found the girl her jaw dropped. Not only was she gorgeous but she was adorable as well. The girl held her books protectively to her chest. She wore a light blue jacket and black skinny jeans. Her platinum blond hair sitting perfectly in a french braid on her shoulder.

Both the girl and the principle were staring at Ria in confusion as she realized she herself was still staring.

_ How about you pick your jaw up off the floor and say something Idiot! _she thought to her self.

"Umyoucalledandtheyjusttoldmetocomeinsoya..." She said in a hurry.

_Wonderful captain loser. _She yelled at herself.

"Yes Ria perfect timing." Said the principle. "You will be partnering with Elsa. Be sure to show her around the school properly. You are both dismissed." Ria slowly turned and walked out of the office with Elsa on her heels. As she entered the halls she stopped causing Elsa a walk right into her back and collapse to the floor dropping all her books.

"Shit!" Ria said as she jumped down to help Elsa pick up her stuff. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were so close behind me" Right after the words left her mouth the door opened again revealing the secretary.

"Mr. Wilson would like you to know that you both have a pass for the rest of the day so Elsa can be shown the entire school." and with that the door shut again. Ria looked over at Elsa who just starred at her in shock. To calm the girls nerves she smiled and laughed before helping Elsa stand again. Elsa looked even more confused but was soon laughing a bit with her. The laugh seemed to light up Rias whole world. And at that very moment she decided it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

Authors notes:

AWWWW so CUTE! I already have some of the next chapter planned and I'm hoping I can finish it by next week so look forward kittens!

REMEMBER: PMs and reviews=good

Mean words and insults=bad


	3. Becoming Friends

**Chapter 3: Becoming Friends**

Ria and Elsa had been laughing and talking for a good hour by the time they actually started the tour. Ria had decided to learn a few things about the girl first. She now knew that Elsa LOVED chocolate and that she had a younger sister named Anna. Ria in turn told her about her brother and their small group of friends. Elsa was kind but very timid and needed a lot of prompting from Ria to say anything.

"Alright So this is the main office as you already know." Said Ria as she gestured in the general direction. "And down that hall..." she pointed down a hall to their left. "Is the Music and Art's hall. We don't have any classes down there luckily. Its so...Ominous" She made her hands into the shape of claws and loomed over the other girl laughing maniacally as they passed making Elsa laugh and sending happiness into her own bones.

"Wait..." Said Elsa. "how do you know I don't have any classes down there? I thought you just found out we would be partners?" Ria shrugged as they turned down a hall to their right.

"Well I'm glad you asked. You see at this school all partners are placed in the same classes. Like a bonding ritual I guess." She gestured to their right before turning left. "That's the cafeteria."

"That's... new."

"The cafeteria?"  
"No the classes thing. they didn't tell me about it. Not that I'm not glad. I am. I just didn't know."

"Not a big deal. Anyway this entire hall just has different classes like any other school." Ria tried to cover the blush that formed at the blonds words. _She's glad we have classes together!_

As they walked the school they talked and pointed out different areas. Ria noticed that Elsa was slowly becoming a bit more talkative... a bit. But she was getting there. As they finally entered the training halls, Ria began to explain how it all worked.

"Now down this hall are the training rooms. They are ALL sound proof, cushioned and reinforced so we wont destroy the walls."

"And what happens there Ms. Guide." Elsa joked.

"First off everyone is assigned a room with their partner for training. Every day a task is shown on the monitors that should be accomplished."

"A Task?"

"Ya Its kind of weird but you'll see tomorrow. Anyway at the end of the year all the pairs fight it out in a giant competition. The winners are crowned and given the choice to stay partners and choose partners for as many other people as they want."

"WAIT WHAT? What do you mean choose?" yelled Elsa moving a bit to close to Ria. She didn't know why but she didn't like the idea of getting a new partner.

"Oh they probably forgot to tell you. At the end of the year everyone gets a new partner unless you win." Ria was oddly happy about how mad Elsa had gotten at the news. Suddenly Elsa realized how close they were and jumped away.

"Sorry..." she whispered.

"No problem. We use these rooms twice a week for the entire day but other then that there isn't really anything else to show you."

"Oh... well then what now?"

"You wanna just hang out around the school? Get to know each other a bit better. Just since we'll be stuck together for a while." Ria smiled as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ya sounds like a plan." Elsa smiled back. They spent the rest of the day talking and wondering the halls.

Authors Notes:

Well isn't this nice. I lied two chapters in one day. But this time I'm serious. Expect the next chapter LATER in the week. Have a great week kittens.

REMEMBER: PMs and Reviews=good

Mean words and insults=bad


	4. The 8

**Chapter 4: The 8**

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Yelled the small dark haired boy as he bounced up and down on the mass of blankets. Sleeping under that mass was a very unhappy 9 year old Ria. Alex was 8 at the time. Rias birthday was January 9th and Alex' was on December 17th of that same year. She was only a little less then a year older but for the month in between birthdays they were considered the same age. She grunted a bit and shifted under the blankets trying to get him off to no avail.

"Why?!" she whined as she glared at him from under the blankets.

"Its your BIRTHDAY!" He shouted back. "You're 9 now! And its raining!" Alex had always loved the rain. When ever it rained he would force his sister outside with him even though the rain blatantly contradicted her fire. On the other hand Ria always forced her brother outside for snow.

"Just let me sleep a little bit longer." She said as she pushed her brother off her bed.

Alex stood by the side of the bed waiting but after a few minutes Ria threw the blanket off with a loud grunt and lifted him over her shoulder before walking downstairs with a giggling Alex.

**Perfect**

"Do you thinks she's alright?" Asked a Alex with a concerned look to his friends. Ria never just disappeared without telling anyone.

"I already told you. The office called her and the homeroom teacher said the new girl will be her partner." Said Nate as he rolled his eyes. They were in the cafeteria and had been texting Ria since their last class ended.

Nates partner ,James, was sitting with them. He was a large muscular boy with short blonde hair and a scar on his left cheek. He didn't talk much but always followed Nate around like a lost puppy. As time went on he was slowly getting let into their small group of friends.

"Maybe her phone died?" Guessed James.

"No I made sure she charged it last night." Said Alex sadly.

"Whats up Guys?" Came a sudden voice from behind them. They all looked up to see Ria Standing as if nothing happened.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" shouted Alex making the girl behind Ria jump. They all noticed the movement and tried to look around Ria to see. "And who's That?"

"Well I've been showing Elsa around school." she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh ya! Guys this is Elsa" She gestured to the girl currently hanging on to the back of her shirt like it was a life line. Again she held her book to her chest for protection.

"Elsa these are my Friends. Sophia, Nate, James and my brother Alex." She pointed to them respectively and they all waved when she said their names. Elsa waved in return without letting go of the other girls shirt.

"They called a meeting for 'The 10' and their current partners." Said James suddenly.

"Did you all go?" asked Ria as she sat down two seats away from her brother. She reached behind her to push Elsa to sit down between them. Elsa sat down and grabbed hold of Rias shirt again as if to hide behind her.

"We have to. Its required that we ALL show up." Stated Sophia.

"What are 'The 10'?" Asked Elsa suddenly making the group (except for Ria) jump. Elsa Immediately seemed to cave in on herself making the rest of the group feel bed about their reaction.

"Well my friend" Said Ria trying to recover from the awkward moment. "'The 8' is just our way of saying the 8 students who got closest to wining last year. If someone says 'The 10' they're talking about 'The 8' and last years winner."

"You all were in the top 10?" Elsa said shocked making them all laugh.

"Yep" Alex replied. "Me and Sophia were 3rd and 4th last year. James and Nate were 5th and 6th. Ria and her previous partner were 1st and 2nd."

"Wait. I thought if you won you could stay partners?" Elsa asked in utter confusion and oblivious to the sudden tension.

"You can." Said Nate for the first time in the entire conversation. "But some people don't appreciate what they have."

The rest of the meal was spent in an awkward silence until the bell rang for the small group to go to their next class. They left with short hugs and words of goodbye leaving Ria and Elsa to wonder the halls for the rest of the day.


End file.
